Battle's End and Aftermath
Ultra Instinct |next = }} is the 42nd chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Vermoud and Cae continue their discussion on how Master Gicchin had wanted to teach Jiren the importance of team work, however he was killed by a Demon before this happened. As a result Jiren now chooses to take on all burdens alone and refuses to trust anyone else even his own team mates. Vermoud comments that he himself does not believe in such weak minded thinking as teamwork and truth but Marcarita reminds him that he used to be friends with Gicchin, though Vermoud says that that was a long time ago. On the arena floor, Goku and Vegeta continue their effort in attempting to defeat the mighty Jiren. When Jiren powers up even more, the two Saiyans decide not to hold anything back and power up their strongest attacks, Goku using the Kamehameha and Vegeta using the Gamma Burst Flash. The combined attacks create an enormous flash of light, covering everyone in the stands in dust but Jiren still remains standing, his shirt being the only thing to have taken damage. With a simple gesture, Jiren knocks Vegeta backwards and he falls from the arena, being eliminated in the process. Goku tries valiantly to battle on but ends up being pushed back. Just as he appears to be on the verge of elimination himself, a Death Ball appears from behind the two of them. Frieza who still remains in the tournament, calls out to Goku to hold on to Jiren and keep him there so he can throw his attack. Goku grabs Jiren from behind and Frieza throws the Death Ball proclaiming that when he wins his wish to be revived better be fulfilled. Jiren is able to hold on to the blast and fling it upwards into the air and away from himself but just as he does, Frieza now in his Golden Frieza state, charges directly at him. The force of the impact causing himself, Jiren and Goku to fall from the arena and be eliminated. Just then Android 17 emerges from underneath a rock saying that his and Frieza's plan went smoothly though Frieza says that the android being the last man standing does not sit with him. At that, the tournament comes to an end with Universe 7 being the victor. The others voice their surprise, not knowing that Android 17 was still competing due to not being able to sense his energy. Krillin asks him about his apparent self destruction and Android 17 says that he would never do such a thing and lost the ability to do so a long time ago anyway, reminding him that it was he who made the wish to have their bomb removed. Jiren apologises to his team and Dispo tells him that he should rely on them as they are his allies. Vermoud says sorry to Jiren for not being able to get his wish to revive Gicchin but Jiren says that there is no need to now that he knows what he was lacking. However, Vermoud says that this was not the only reason for Jiren wanting to revive him and that he actually feels responsible for his death but Gicchin would not have wanted that and would not want to be revived. The Grand Minister tells them that their time is up and the two Zeno erase them from existence. Android 17 immediately asks for the other universes to be brought back which surprises the Grand Minister. Android 17 says that as the winner, he has the right to make the wish and his choice is to have them all brought back. Upon summoning Super Shenron, the previously erased universes and participants are brought back into existence. As they all begin to make their home, the Grand Minister says that the wish that was made has elevated Universe 7 up in the ranking and they are now third from the bottom. Goku asks why Android 17 changed his wish and he simply says that he changed his mind as he didn't want the Zenos to have their way. Vegeta even tells him that they have now more ships that they even need and Bulma would happily give him one being the saviour of the universe. Frieza chimes in, reminding Goku about the promise that he would be revived and Whis, using his powers, grants him life anew saying that it is a gift from Beerus who praises him for his strategy in defeating Jiren. Frieza appears to be surprised by the notion but still vows to continue his evil ways though Goku says that he'll just beat him again if he does. The Earthlings return to Capsule Corporation while Frieza returns to his own planet. Goku comments on how powerful Jiren was that they couldn't even put a dent in him. As Bulma shows up, seemingly unhappy with Vegeta deciding for himself to give away one of their ships to Android 17, Goku takes a swift exit. In no time at all, everything returns to normal across the multiverse. Some time after Frieza causes more trouble once again resulting in Goku and Vegeta having to defend the Earth from a Saiyan that they had never encountered before. Some time after that, Goku appears at the Capsule Corporation in order to train with Vegeta in the Gravity Training Room. Vegeta asks him about Ultra Instinct and Goku says that he hasn't been able to pull it off since the tournament and that he will just have to keep grinding out his training if he is going to be able to use it again. Suddenly, they are interrupted by Bulma who asks them to come outside. She tells them Mr. Satan had called because a mysterious gang had showed up and was attempting to kidnap Good Buu. Goku uses his Instant Transmission to head there immediately while Vegeta refuses and chooses to fly there himself. At Satan House, a group of people begin to board Buu onto their spaceship. Mr. Satan attempts to stop them to no avail when Goku and Vegeta show up. The lead kidnapper, Merus, upon seeing the two, appears to know who they are, but before he can finish his thought, Goku attacks the other kidnappers. With no choice, Merus uses his stun gun to put Goku and Vegeta to sleep and tells his men to take them along as well, as they can aid them in their cause after he explains everything at their headquarters. Goku awakens to see Jaco and finds himself now on the Galactic Patrol HQ spaceship. Merus appears and apologises to Goku for his actions but says he had no choice as he wouldn't listen. Vegeta asks why he needs Buu and Merus explains that a dangerous criminal has broken free of the Galactic Prison and in order to recapture him they need the assistance of a certain being, the Daikaioh. Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm Transformations *Transforming Ability *Golden Frieza *Super Saiyan C-type *Super Saiyan Blue *Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Battles *Goku and Vegeta vs. Jiren (Full Power) *Goku and Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) vs. Jiren *Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) *Goku vs. Vegeta *Mr. Satan, Goku, and Vegeta vs. Merus and Galactic Patrolmen Anime and Manga differences *In the anime, Goku, Frieza, and Android 17 work together to eliminate Jiren. In the manga, it is just Goku and Frieza as Android 17 is only revealed to have been alive after ward. *It was never mentioned in the anime that it was a Demon that killed Master Gicchin unlike in the anime. *In the manga, the Grand Minister never mentions that had the wish not been used to restore the other universes then the winning universe would have been erased as well. *In the manga, the Grand Minister tells Shin that Universe 7 moved up in the mortal level while in the anime he does not. Trivia *The two page spread of Goku and Vegeta fighting Broly was taken from a previous piece of promotional materiel. *With this chapter, the manga was able to get back in front of the anime after having been behind for of a couple years. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga